A Deal is a Deal
by tbiris
Summary: YYHIY Originally written by Yusuke's Angel. When Kagome accepts an offer from Naraku how will it affect her life when she gives up her soul and heart?
1. Default Chapter

_**Chapter 1**_

Kagome looked up at the sky, tonight was the night, the night she was going to sell her soul to the devil, literally.

"Naraku, I see you came, like I asked." Kagome spoke to the shadows

"What is it that you have called my here miko" Naraku asked as he stepped out of the shadows

"I have a deal for you." Kagome answered still seating by the lake's edge

"And if I say no"

"You'll say yes, I know."

"What is it already" Naraku asked, getting annoyed.

"I give you my soul, body, mind, and my jewel shards if you do four things for me." Kagome answered as she stood up

"I could easily kill you where you stand." Naraku laughed as he sent a tensile at her. But a miko barrier stopped it.

"No games, no jokes; no nothing funny. I give you what you want, you give me what I want, and we all live happily." Kagome answered as her eyes turned white

"Fine, what are the four things you wish for"

"I wish for you to give Inuyasha, Kikyo, with her soul back and no hatred of him; Take Miroku's wind tunnel away. Give back Kohaku to Sango with no memory of what he has done, and with his soul. And lastly give Shippo his parents." Kagome answered.

"I was not the one who killed the kits parents." Naraku answered after a few minutes of silence

"I know this, but that is what I ask for." Kagome responded.

"And to give Kikyo her soul, I would have to take it from your very body."

"I know this too, but it is what I ask for." Kagome answered again

"Fine, so be it. But in return you must give you my soul, heart, body and jewel shards." Naraku laughed at the thought of getting all he ever wanted

"I know this too." Kagome emotionlessly replied.

"Hai, we will switch tomorrow when the sun is high. I'll pay your group a little visit." Naraku laughed again as his miasma surrounded them than there was nothing left but only Kagome and her tears

Kagome was walking beside Sango when all of the sudden she stopped.

"Jewel shards; I feel a lot of jewel shards coming this way." Kagome answered as everyone looked at her.

Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the air.

"Naraku" He yelled as he drew Tetsusaiga

"Kukuku well its now are never young miko." Naraku laughed as he stepped out into the clearing

_'Yeah now or never.'_ Kagome thought as she walked over to him

"Kagome what are you doing" Sango yelled

"Okaa-san" Shippo yelled

"Wench what the fuck are you doing" Inuyasha yelled

"Lady Kagome, what are you thinking" Miroku yelled

_(They all yelled this at the same time)_

"I'm sorry, but I have watched you all suffer for too long." Kagome answered

"The little miko has given me her life." Naraku answered

"What is he talking about Kagome" Inuyasha yelled

"Inuyasha, you shall get the miko Kikyo back, with a soul and with no hatred for you. Sango you shall get your little brother back with no memory of what he has done under my control. Monk you will have the wind tunnel removed from your hand. Kit you shall receive your parents." Naraku spook and as he did all of those things appeared

"Now the Miko's soul; heart; mind; and jewel shards shall be mind." Naraku answered as he picked Kagome up after knocking her out and carried her out of the clearing.

_**With Kagome**_

"Naraku, I ask one more thing of you." Kagome stated emotionlessly as she was a wake and they were having 'dinner'

"What is it"

"I ask that you erase my friends memories of me; of our time together."

"It has been done." Naraku answered

"I think I'll retire to my room now." Kagome paused when she stood up "Is there anything you need before I do" Kagome asked _(Remember she sold him her soul so she works for him and she is like Kanna; she has no emotions.)_

"Yes, tomorrow, I'll be returning you to your time; there I'll be there and you will finish you 'schooling' and than be mine." Naraku laughed

"As you wish Master Naraku." Kagome answered as she turned and left

_**NEXT DAY**_

"Remember miko, I'll be there, and if not you shall die. I hold your soul in my hands." Naraku answered as he walked her towards the well.

_**Kagome's side of the well**_

_**Kagome's pov**_

I knew Naraku would be there. He is everywhere I don't want him to be. Damn it, he better not hurt my family! –

Wait I don't have any family, just Hiei. Now I have to leave him too. Kuso, I didn't think of Hiei when I made this damn deal. Gomen Hiei I'm really sorry.

I walked out of the well house and towards the stairs and there I saw a black limousine, using what I had left of my miko powers, I could tell it was Naraku.

"Kagome. Come now or you'll be late for school." I heard him yell as I walked down the stairs, damn it, where ever he lives I hope there aren't steps, I believe I'll go crazy if there are!

_**End of 1**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Kagome walked into school just as the last bell rang, walking emotionlessly to her class, she entered and took her seat.

"Well its nice to see you here Miss Higurashi." The teacher announced as he turned to the class and started to give them their assignments.

_**Lunch**_

_**Kagome's pov**_

_I feel so empty and lonely, I miss having my emotions, I miss my friends. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo. I miss you all and I'm really sorry, but you got your hearts wish and no more jewel shards, Naraku and I have them all. No more pain and suffering for anyone. You all can live in peace, and for that I'm happy. I'm happy for all of you guys._

_I looked over to where I knew that Naraku had his demons watching me. Really now, where am I to go? No one in the past knows of me, so I have nowhere to go, Hiei would turn me away in a heart beat. So really all I have is Naraku, I might as well make a use out of it, at least he treats me well. :Sigh: oh great, time to go back to class Joy joy I was walking to my next class when I ran into some one. I wasn't in the mood to be nice so I kept walking_

"Hey bitch the least you could do is say your are sorry" I heard a boy yelled, I just ignored him. Than I felt a ruff hand grab my arm

"I said you need to say sorry." _I looked up to see a boy that looked punk, but I didn't care, so when I didn't answer, he moved to hit me. Go ahead, hit me! I won't feel it! You asshole I have no emotions, no pain no noting! I'm just an empty body with no soul or heart. Hit me! I yelled but the hit never came as the boy feel to the ground, dropping me not so nicely on the ground, I hit by head on one of the lockers and all I saw before I went to sleep was brown eyes with concern in them._

_**Normal pov**_

"Poor girl, lets get her to the nurses office." Kurama said as he picked up the girl bridal style and started to walk to the nurses.

"Go ahead, I have to get to class before Keiko kills me." Yusuke yelled running the other way.

_**Kurama's pov**_

_Hmmm that's weird this girl has no soul, I can't feel a heart beat either, but yet she breaths, this is weird, maybe I should take her to Reaki instead of the nurses office_

"Please let me take Lady Kagome." I looked to see two men in black uniforms one was looking at this girl...Kagome, nice name.

"We have to take her home, the master has asked that Lady Kagome be returned to the castle." _There are castles in this time? None that I know of. Oh well might as well give these demons the girl, and not cause a scene. I handed the girl over to one of them and they held her as if she was glass. I wonder who she is..._

"You should get to class kiddo, class is about to start." the guy not holding the girl said as he opened the door for the other one. Wait...I'M NOT A KIDDO!

_**End of 2**_


End file.
